


Try Me (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

by Steggy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: Just a nice night, cuddling on the couch, teasing each other. A little bit of fluff with a fluffy, cuddly man.





	

But either way, he can’t remember when you fell asleep. Not that he’s complaining. Any time with you when he didn’t have to be on a set was good time.

Deciding to just embrace the moment, Sebastian closes his eyes, lightly rubbing your arm, but just as he begins to doze himself, there’s another small little snore.

Laughing again, he mumbles, “Y’lucky I love you, otherwise you’d be by yourself,” not really thinking much of it.

But you’re more awake than he realizes.

“Shut up,” You groan, nuzzling your face against him, hiding in the fabric of his shirt.

Sebastian grins and brings his hand back up to your hair, arm around your neck. Pressing a kiss to your forehead, he says, “Mornin’, darling. Did I wake you or did you wake yourself with that snoring of yours?”

He can just make out the color that floods your cheeks. “I don’t snore.”

“Right,” He nods slightly, lips still brushing your skin. “And I just come over here for the free Netflix.”

“Oh, please,” He feels you shift, just enough for you to be able to meet his gaze. “You could afford a million years of Netflix.”

Sebastian’s grin just gets wider.

Then it dawns on you. And he watches as your face falls before you gently hit his chest before cuddling him again. “Shut up.”

He merely shrugs. “Easy enough. I was just about to take a nap, and I know _I_ don’t snore.”

You laugh, and finally starting to break out of your nap stupor, you throw your arm over his waist to keep contact as you lean back to look up at him again. “Right. But you _do_ kick. And I don’t think I want to be kicked into the back of the couch and suffocated tonight.”

Sebastian glares. “No fair.”

“You just kick and kick… I think I still have bruises from the last time you stayed over.”

“I said I was sorry!”

Sebastian sits up, making you sit up, too.

“You never kissed my boo-boos, babe.” Your bottom lip sticks out in a poor excuse for a pout, but it does its job in making Sebastian roll his eyes.

“Shut up.”

It’s your turn to grin now. And Sebastian can’t stand it, immediately wanting to wipe it off of your face. “Make me.”

He sees his opportunity. Leaning in, his eyes darken, a smirk stretching across his lips as he hovers inches from your own face. “I will, but it might make you moan a little.”

Normally, he knows you’d push him away and keep playing the game. But he watches your eyes flicker to his mouth, and then feels the slow, hot breath that you exhale.

“Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on twitter @alyjevans
> 
> tumblr: spangledcap/poorcap


End file.
